Pokemon: Alternate Dimension
by S0nicmon the View2ful
Summary: You all know the story of Pokemon, right? Well what would happen if there was an alternate world where Pokemon had a special power and one brave boy would have to save his best friend who has an exceptionally gifted Pokemon from an evil organization bent
1. Prologue

Pokemon: Alternate Dimension  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I'm back! I'm so very lazy, and my Smash Bros. fic went down, just when I was getting ideas!  
  
Pikachu: (Translated) No you weren't.  
  
Me: Quiet munchkin. Anyway, I don't own Pokemon, but I do own this dimension of Pokemon, where everything is different and you can only ask me to use it by writing reviews! Ha ha! More reviews!  
  
Pikachu: Start the fic please! I can't stand the maniac laughter!  
  
Me: More reviews! Give me your thoughts! BWA HA HA HA HA!!!!  
  
Pikachu: Save I! I mean save me!  
  
(Disclaimer over)  
  
Prologue  
  
The world of Pokemon. A magical place where strange creatures officially called Pocket Monsters but nicknamed Pokemon live together with the human race who capture and train them to battle or to be friends. Pokemon are powerful creatures, some capable of destroying vast cities or some that can live for more than a thousand years. Truly powerful.  
  
However, an organization named Team Rocket want the power of Pokemon to conquer the entire world. You see (this is where the other dimension stuff kicks in) Pokemon have a special ability to give their power to another being whether Pokemon, human, or inanimate when in trouble. The Rockets want as much Pokemon as possible to give their power to extremely powerful Pokemon so that when under their control with special device called the slave necklace, a device which makes it so that Pokemon are completely obedient, they could take over the entire world. So they want all the Pokemon in the world to have this power even if that Pokemon already has a trainer or not to give up their energy.  
  
But this isn't the way of Pokemon. They are meant to live with humans in peace and harmony and only use their unique power of power transportation when it can be in good use. No one has ever devoted their life in the rights of Pokemon, not even since humans and Pokemon were depending on each other and that was in 6,000 bc. But today, a boy will make that change as he tries to become a master in the true arts of Pokemon. And this boy happens to go by the name of Ash Ketchum.  
  
  
  
To be continued 


	2. Plans

Pokemon: Alternate Dimension  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Nintendo and some other Japanese company does. Good for them. Whee.  
  
Pikachu: You're in a bad mood.  
  
Me: Can you blame me? It's raining like hell in the Bay Area and my parents might cancel my party.  
  
Pikachu: At least you'll get me, Pikachu. Captain of the cosmos!  
  
Me: You're not captain of the cosmos.  
  
Pikachu: Well I should be!  
  
Me: Whatever. Read and review. And please pardon Pikachu's weirdness.  
  
Pikachu: (jumping up and down with his hands on his head while eating mashed potatoes) Look at me!!! I'm Lake Titti Cacka Pikachu! Master of...I don't know, something.  
  
Me: Even though it might be hard to.  
  
(Disclaimer over)  
  
Plans  
  
Pallet Town 6542 Mon Rd.12: 00am  
  
Ash Ketchum. A boy who wanted to be a Pokemon Master just like any other boy and now he was ten. Ten-year-olds can get a Trainers license and be free to capture Pokemon and challenge other trainers to battles.  
  
He was about 5'2 feet tall with a white and blue jacket with a collar and had a black shirt under it saying "I WANT 2BA A MASTER". He wore blue jeans and had red and white shoes. On his belt, he had clips to store his new pokeballs and had fingerless green gloves. The most noticing thing about him was that he had a red and white hat with the official Pokemon League logo on it.  
  
It was the night before the day Professor Oak, the most leading Pokemon expert known would give out one of four Pokemon to each trainer. He has a Bulbasaur, an offensive grass type, Charmander, a speedy fire type, and Squirtle, a defensive water type. The other Pokemon although was a mystery to Ash and the other beginning trainers including Gary Oak, the Profs grandson. He was about as competitive as they get. Ash knew that the mystery Pokemon would be the eye catcher of Gary. The other trainers weren't of Ash's knowledge, but Ash gave it no thought knowing that Gary would be his main problem.  
  
He was in his room listening to Pokemon talk radio with DJ Mary and Professor Oak as a special guest. He was talking about the Pokemon giving to the four trainers.  
  
" ...I'm willing to give the choice Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle to each one of the trainers," Professor Oak announced  
  
After hearing this Ash was wondering even more about what was the fourth Pokemon. However, DJ Mary curious herself asked his own question.  
  
" But what about the fourth Pokemon? You said there was going to be four trainers," DJ Mary asked.  
  
Professor Oak snickered, " The fourth Pokemon is the strongest of the four Pokemon. It has excellent speed, good power and fair defense. It's like having the other three Pokemon wrapped up into one small one. And also, It has the power to regenerate power it has given through power transport much quicker than other Pokemon. However, I'm keeping the identity of this creature until tomorrow,"  
  
DJ Mary nodded and wrapped up the show, " Truly remarkable. Well I guess you have to find out what that Pokemon is tomorrow. Listen next time on..."  
  
Ash turned the radio off and smiled. The strongest of them all, huh? No wonder Oak was keeping it a secret. He hoped he would obtain this Pokemon, but seriously doubted it when he remembered that Gary was Oak's grandson. Gary could of just asked for it and it would be his. He sighed as he knew it was probably true and climbed into bed. Just before he turned the lights out, he muttered,  
  
" Maybe Charmander,"  
  
And went to sleep.  
  
???? 1:00am  
  
An unknown figure sat in a chair. He was petting some sort of cat Pokemon and the shadows were covering all but his white toothy smile.  
  
" So, old Oak is giving a strong Pokemon, eh? I must get it. It would be the perfect power up for the new Pokemon," he hissed.  
  
" I'll get it. Don't you worry," said a person completely surrounded by shadows that you can only see the glint of red in his eyes.  
  
" I know you will. Get it And don't fail me," the man said as he beckoned the mysterious person to leave.  
  
As soon as signaled, the glint of red disappeared and their was foot steps. A regular sized door opened and the full moon was behind him and you can see the glint in his eye better and discover he had spiky hair.  
  
" I will get it for you, father," the person said.  
  
With that, he walked away. As the door closed the man still had the white toothy smile.  
  
"You will,"  
  
  
  
To be continued 


	3. Choices

Pokemon: Alternate Dimension  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: No one reads these. So I'm gonna skip them.  
  
Pikachu: That's not a good idea.  
  
Me: I don't give a tissue box about what you think!  
  
Pikachu: I don't think that, I know. Look behind you  
  
I look behind to see an 80ft man who was probably a hired thug from Nintendo.  
  
Me: Uh...on second thought (talks really fast) Idon'townpokemonandneverwillbecausegoodoldNintendoownsitandIdon'tandsomeothe rniceandunderstadingjapaneseownsitto! How was that?!?!?  
  
Thug: Good, but I didn't understand a word of it. SO, I'm gonna beat you up!  
  
Me: Uh, start the fic! Start the fic!  
  
Pikachu: You're the writer.  
  
Me: Oh yeah! Start the fic me! Start the god*** fic!  
  
(Disclaimer over)  
  
Choices  
  
Pallet Town. 6542 Mon Rd. 8:00am  
  
Ash was in the Pokemon League Stadium. He had just won the third match of by beating the third Elite Four Members. He was excited that he would fight the leader of the Elite Four, Lance.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen. Please welcome Lance, the best Trainer ever!" the announcer said. The crowd cheered for Lance  
  
Lance said nothing and walked to the field. Ash traveled to the field completely confident that he would triumph. He grabbed a Pokeball and waited for the announcer.  
  
"Alright! And...," the referee began. Suddenly, there was a great change in his voice. "...wake up honey!"  
  
Ash dropped the Pokeball in sheer surprise when he heard the referee. He staggered backward and without warning, the ground rumbled and he fell down.  
  
" What the hell is going on?!?!" he yelled.  
  
And then the earth beneath him cracked open. Ash tried to run away but the crack got bigger and bigger. Soon, the crack turned into a giant hole and Ash couldn't escape. He then fell to his doom...or so he thought.  
  
"AHHHHH!!!" he screamed as he fell out of his bed. His head hit the drawer and he fell the full two feet between the ground and his bed. He laid on the ground and opened his eyes to see his mother hovering over him, with a smile on her face.  
  
"I said WAKE UP HONEY!!!!!!!" his mom yelled. Ash realized that it was all just a dream and sighed as he got up.  
  
"Oh geez mom, why couldn't you just shake me to wake me up like a normal person," Ash complained.  
  
She remained smiling as she said, "I knew that shaking you wouldn't do anything so I just picked up the mattress and rolled you off!" She then lost the smile and continued talking, "Besides, don't you have that Pokethingy today?"  
  
Ash was about to retort but then remembered it was today. At 8:32am and it was already 8:20am. As he realized this he grabbed his shoes and backpack his mom had prepared for him.  
  
"Where are you going?!?!" his mom asked.  
  
While running out of the house he said very quickly, "Gottagotoprofshouseandgetmypokemonseeyoulatermombbye!!!" He then ran out the door while his mom was trying to separate the words he just said.  
  
Ash dashed to the Local Pokemon Research Center, which was a half a mile away. A trail of dust rose up from the ground as he ran. Soon he got there and opened the door and ran up the stairs. He then went into the door that said Pokemon choices.  
  
There were all sorts of machines and Pokeballs everywhere, but Ash paid no attention to them. He was still dashing until he crashed into something. He fell down and looked infront of him. It wasn't a machine, it was a human. Scratch that. It was a human girl!  
  
"Hey, where do you think your going kid!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. She then stood up for Ash to see she wore a yellow tang top that showed her waist. She had red suspenders to hold up her short jean-like shorts, She had orange hair which some of it was tied into a small pigtail. She looked a little older than Ash, but only about 6 months. If she wasn't yelling at him, he would of thought she was cute. No, she would look extremely cute.  
  
The girl kept on yelling and then started to notice that Ash was paying no attention to the yells. He looked like he was kind of...checking her out or something. She then said, " Hey, are you listening to me?!?!"  
  
Ash soon snapped out of the trance and stood up. He then apologized quickly, still not taking his eyes off her. The girl calmed down and introductions were made.  
  
"Sorry about yelling before. My names Misty what's yours?" Misty asked.  
  
Ash responded, "That's okay. I'm Ash. I guess I kind of deserved it. Anyway, Misty what are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh I came here to chose a Pokemon from Oak I suspect that you're here for the same thing?" Misty asked.  
  
"You read me like a book. So which Pokemon are you planning to get?" Ash asked.  
  
"Squirtle. I'm a huge water Pokemon lover. Just mention water Pokemon, and..." she sighed and shook her head, "we should really get to Oak before he gets mad and gives our Pokemon to someone else."  
  
Ash agreed and this time walked to the table where Professor Oak was waiting. Oak shook his head.  
  
"Where have you two been? Gary, Brock, and I were waiting for you!" he said as he introduced Brock who had tan skin, squinted eyes and brown spiky hair. He wore a gray shirt with a green vest over it, He also had green pants.  
  
"We've just been talking," Ash and Misty said at the same time, which made both of them blush a bit. Brock saw this and shook his head, banishing a thought that he thought. Gary saw this and gave it no second thought.  
  
"Talking is all well and good but we have to give out Pokemon now," the Professor said nodding, "okay. Here are your choices,"  
  
"Bulbasaur," he said pointing to the Pokeball which had a leaf drew on it, "Charmander," he pointed to the one next to Bulbasaur which had a small drawing of a flame, "and Squirtle," he said pointing to the final Pokeball which had a drop of water engraved on it. The mention of Squirtle and Misty immediately grabbed the Squirtle ball. Oak looked at her quizzically but shook it off knowing that she had made her choice.  
  
"Since Misty took her turn, Brock, which one will you..." but stopped to see that Bulbasaur's ball was in Brock's hand. Oak sighed and said to Ash and Gary, "Which one of you wants Charmander?"  
  
Ash stepped up and asked Professor Oak, "Where's the fourth Pokemon!?!?! The one you talked about on the radio?!?!?!"  
  
Oak then slapped his own head, as he knew he had forgot something. He beckoned the two boys over to a different room where there was a cage with a white sheet over it.  
  
"This is where the fourth Pokemon is. I couldn't get it into a Pokeball so I put it here," he now saw that both Ash and Gary wanted the Pokemon and came up with a solution, "tell you what, the one that can touch the cage for ten seconds keeps the Pokemon."  
  
The two boys looked at him confused but he then quickly explained that this was an electric type and you need to be extra careful of them since they can shock you. Especially since this one doesn't go inside a Pokeball.  
  
"Now, which one of you two wants to go first?" he asked. Gary stepped up and said,  
  
" I'll do it. Clearly since that I'll probably have it I might as well not waste your time." Ash growled when he said that and Professor Oak shook his head.  
  
Gary walked to the cage and touched it. Oak started the counter. Gary at first thought it would be no problem but when the counter went to four, his hand started to hurt a lot. The electricity was too much for Gary and he let go, leaving the counter at five. He growled and tried to do it again but Professor Oak stopped him. He already tried and it was Ash's turn.  
  
Ash was nervous as he walked up and placed his hand on the cage. Oak again started the counter. Ash closed his hands, waiting for the pain to start, but then he heard the word ten.  
  
Ash couldn't believe it. Neither could Gary. Ash had passed the test and would now get the Pokemon. Oak then threw the ball with Charmander to Gary saying that Charmander was now Gary's. Gary tried to retort, but soon gave up and ran out of the Research Center. Oak went to Ash.  
  
"Congratulations Ash. You now get..." Oak said as he finally removed the sheet to reveal, "Pikachu,"  
  
Pikachu was yellow and looked like a mouse. he had two long and pointy ears and had red cheeks. It also had a lightning bolt tail.  
  
Ash was shocked with happiness and picked up Pikachu. But Pikachu wasn't exactly pleased and then with a powerful cry of "PIKACHU!", he shocked Ash and shocked him to a crisp.  
  
Ash let go of Pikachu and fell down. "Ouch," was all he could say.  
  
Oak sighed, "I guess you still gotta get to know Pikachu."  
  
Ash who was still on the floor. "I whole heartily agree," he said.  
  
Pikachu looked around and gave out a mighty "PIKACHU!!!!!!!!"  
  
To be continued  
  
Me: Wow. That was long. Since I finally got reviewed, I will answer some questions and comments:  
  
iCy CaNdY: Thanks for the review. And this will be an AAML. The best Pokemon couple in the world.  
  
Arrowsphere: Thanks for the review. I'll try and not make Gary too much of a jerk.  
  
Me: Well see you later!  
  
Pikachu: And don't forget to...do stuff.  
  
Me: Oh boy. 


	4. Pokedex

Pokemon: Alternate Dimension  
Disclaimer: Hello all you ladies and non-ladies. We have a very special chapter for you and...(Gets interrupted)  
  
Pikachu: Screw that! Let's just dance! (Dances like uh...someone who dances)  
  
Me: Stop that! It is special because it's the fourth chapter of my fic! Can't you be serious for once?!  
  
Pikachu: Nope! Now watch me dance! (Continues to dance)  
  
Me: I could of chosen Ash's Pikachu but noooooo, I had to have my own and...Never mind. I don't own Pokemon because some old company called 4 Kids or something does and I just don't so don't sue me! Sue Pikachu!  
  
Pikachu: Yeah! Sue me! (Gets a giant sign that points to himself and that says, "Sue me you sack of crap!)  
  
Me: I love being the author.  
  
Inside Prof. Oak's Lab...  
  
Professor Oak was assigning the Pokedexes to Ash, Brock, and Misty. Gary already took his while walking out.  
  
Oak: Now you kids. Chose the color of you Pokedex you choices are green, yellow, and blue. Gary took the red one so you'll have to deal with these.  
  
To make a long story short, Ash got Yellow, Misty got Blue, and Brock had to get Green. After the Oak-mister did that, he gave out the Pokeballs.  
  
Ash was very excited that he was finally got to be a trainer, but Pikachu wasn't as thrilled. Infact, he wasn't thrilled at all.  
  
Ash: (Looking at Pikachu on the special leash Oak attached it too) Professor, are you sure that he can't go inside a Pokeball?  
  
Oak: I'm pretty sure. Course he wouldn't be able to get himself out of a Master Ball.  
  
Ash sighed as Oak told them to leave. As Ash was dragging Pikachu out of the house, Misty and Brock with their Pokemon inside their Pokeballs, walked out all so.  
  
Brock: So guys, now we start our Pokemon Journey.  
  
Misty: We're well aware of that Brock. So do you think that we should travel in a group or should we just go separately?  
  
But Ash wasn't paying attention to her because Pikachu was sparking electricity through it's cheeks and that made Ash nervous.  
  
Ash: What is he doing?!  
  
Brock: Check the Pokedex.  
  
Ash dug inside his Pocket and pulled out the lightning yellow Pokedex. He pointed the encyclopedia at Pikachu and it beeped and spilled out information.  
  
Pokedex: I am Dexter, Pokedex of Ash Ketchum.  
  
Ash: Dexter? The Pokedexes have names?  
  
Brock: Yeah. Mines name is Dextrum.  
  
Misty: And mine is Dextra.  
  
Ash pointed it at Pikachu and Dexter talked about crud.  
  
Dexter: Pikachu.  
  
Yellow mouse Pokemon.  
  
Electric Type.  
  
Level 5.  
  
Attacks: Thundershock and Growl.  
  
Description: When several of these Pokemon get together, their electricity could build and cause lightning storms. More Information uncovered later.  
  
End of Entry.  
  
Ash: Well that was useless.  
  
Dexter: Hey, you try being an encyclopedia to some stupid kid.  
  
Ash: Stupid?!  
  
Dexter: Yeah! You're so stupid, you pointed me backwards at yourself!  
  
Ash: (Looked to see that it was true. It was) Stupid Pokedex. Making me look bad infront of Misty.  
  
Misty: What did you say Ash?  
  
Ash: Nothing! Nothing at all!  
  
Brock: Looks like your Pokemon and your Pokedex don't like you. This means you're gonna have a hard start.  
  
Ash sighed and told them that he had to say goodbye to his mom and walked off. Misty followed him home thinking that it might be even more complicated than that.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Gary was walking through the plain that led into what was the way to Viridian City. He was thinking of how he lost to Ash and it was not acceptable. At least he got Charmander, but his father would not be thrilled. He picked up his cell phone and called him.  
  
Gary: Father, I failed getting the Pokemon that was the most powerful of Oak's roster.  
  
Father: (he was covered in a shadow that covered his face) Don't worry, I already have sent three of my operatives to retrieve it. They are agents 427732, 41526, and Pokemon 525873 number one.  
  
Gary was puzzled.  
  
Father: Those buffoons?! They haven't been able to fulfill any mission!  
  
Father: I am well aware of that. I'm sending them there so I can just get them out of my sight. Anyway, I supplied them with Pokemon that actually have some power. Now just go through your journey like a regular trainer until you meet the kid who got the Pokemon. Try and get it. I will expect a follow up report later on. (End transmission)  
  
Gary snapped back his cell phone and sent it to his pocket. He then continued walking.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Me: Finally! A new chapter. I started this chapter a while ago and just forgot about it until now. Anyways, here's some reviews:  
  
Unknown: Thanks for the review.  
  
iCy CaNdY: Thanks for the review.  
  
OK! Keep on reviewing. 


	5. Stolen

Pokemon Alternate Dimension  
  
Disclaimer: Me no owny Pokemon. GO!!!  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Ash was in deep crap. His Pokemon didn't obey him, and his new Pokedex, Dexter, had his own separate opinion about him. He was even considering giving up before he even started. But, Ash isn't a person who would keep that in his head, so he quickly dismissed that idea. He then remembered that he had to tell his mom about his journey, so with a tug, he pulled a stubborn Pikachu with him all the way down to his home.  
  
Spotting him walk home, Misty looked on as Ash practically drag his Pikachu down the dust road. She felt sorry for the kid, partly because of the way his equipment and Pokemon were treating him. But the other reason she felt sorry for him was a reason she couldn't really explain. Its like she knew something bad was going to happen to him someday, and she didn't want that to happen.  
  
"Gotta follow him. Go, Squirtle!" she said as she threw the ball containing her first Pokemon. It hit the ground with a thud, and with a loud "WHISH" sound, a bright beam of red light escaped the red and gray ball. It formed the shape of a turtle with a huge shell and spiral tail, standing on its hind legs.  
  
"Squirtle!" it said, happy to be released.  
  
"C'mon, Squirt. Might as well get to know each other now, I guess. Onward!" Misty yelled as she pointed down the dirt road. With her turtle Pokemon, she made her way down the road, catching up to Ash.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Deliah Ketchum, mother of Ash Ketchum, was busy dusting the front porch because she was expecting company. The company of her only son. She hummed a tune as she swished the duster around each object, moving the dirt into the air.  
  
"Nothing like a little dusting to brighten your day!" she added with a gigantic smile, and then continued to hum.  
  
*STEP*  
  
*STEP*  
  
She looked up from her work as she heard footsteps coming from in front of her. In front of her was a man in complete gray. He wore a long sleeved shirt with white gloves, and his pants were long and baggy with white boots. His cap covered half of his face, and to complete his look, a giant R symbol was on his shirt.  
  
"Hello. Are you Deliah Ketchum?" he asked with a sinister tone to his voice.  
  
Deliah blinked as the man asked her her name, "Why, yes. What can I do for you?"  
  
"I'm looking for your son, Ash Ketchum. Is he here?"   
  
"Why, no. He left an hour ago to get his first Pokemon. He'll become a Pokemon Master one day!" she added with pride.  
  
His eyes squinted, as if he was feeling that he failed something, but his eyes lit, thinking of his plan. "I'm from the Pokemon Recognition committee. I want to congratulate him on his success so far."  
  
Deliah's eyes exploded with stars, thinking that her baby was already a somebody only after an hour of being a Pokemon trainer. "Wow! Do want to wait for him inside my home?"  
  
"…Sure, why not?"  
  
The two of them swung open the door and went into the house, while Deliah had no idea what was going to happen…  
  
-  
  
2 Hours Later  
  
-  
  
Ash arrived to his street and his home. It took him a long time because of how many times he had to tug Pikachu. He grew a grin onto his face, but felt a slight jolt of electricity. He looked down towards his Pikachu, which was still attached to the leash.   
  
"Why'd you do that?" he asked with a slight huff in his voice.  
  
"Pi pi ka cha ku!!" the electric rodent responded, turning his head, thinking Ash wasn't worthy of hi excellence.  
  
"Well, um…you can't just shock people like that! Especially if they are your Trainer!" he retorted, only to see that Pikachu was paying no attention to him. Ash didn't like feeling like an idiot, although he had some experience in that category. "Hey, all you can say is your name, right?"  
  
Pikachu nodded.  
  
"Well, if you can't say anything else, your like a normal Pokemon! And normal Pokemon go inside their PokeBalls! See?" Ash said as he punched a couple of buttons on his new yellow PokeDex.  
  
"What? Back for more?" the device asked.  
  
"Shut up and give me my info!" Ash said as he shook the small yellow encyclopedia.  
  
"Hey stop!" the device yelled. Ash stopped shaking it, "Fine, but you owe me! Let's see…" the PokeDex scanned for information about the subject Ash asked about, "Ah, here it is! Pokemon usually stay in their PokeBalls when they are not battling."  
  
Ash gained a triumphant grin on his face, thinking he won the argument with the PokeBall. But Pikachu wasn't impressed as he jumped up to the yellow device. He pressed a green button, having Dexter spurt out new info.  
  
"…But Pokemon may stay OUT of their Pokeballs if they have fear of going in there. HA!!" the PokeDex continued.  
  
Ash felt stupid again as he walked to his house, being outsmarted by a little rat thing.  
  
"Stupid Dexter…I don't need you!" he said as he was going to chuck the yellow device into a distance.   
  
Pikachu, knowing that the PokeDex and itself were cool with each other, let loose a small thunderbolt aiming at the sassy device. It glowed with energy, and instead of being let to be thrown, the 'Dex shocked Ash back.  
  
"Take that, you!" Dexter said as he shocked Ash.  
  
Ash fell to the ground, feeling charred and crispy, like a couple hours ago when he first met his Pokemon. But instead of being Pika shocked, Dexter shocked him, meaning Ash just witnessed a Pokemon giving energy to another object. Ash would be amazed is he wasn't in that much pain.  
  
"Ow…" he said as he laid on the ground.  
  
Pikachu and Dexter laughed at Ash's misfortune.  
  
Upon arriving, our hero with a hat saw something strange about his house. The normally clean porch was dirty, with the day chair and the table flipped upside down. Also, the door was on one hinge.  
  
"Mom?" Ash asked as he looked at the house. "Mom? MOM?!" he called out, louder and louder. "Where are you?!"  
  
He looked down at his Pikachu, "Pikachu, look for mom."  
  
Pikachu was about to disagree, but seeing the look on Ash's face, he obeyed the order, and went to look upstairs.  
  
Ash looked for signs of his mother, but he instead found signs of struggle, like he mother fought someone. This worried him to no end. "WHERE ARE YOU?!" he called out, making the earth shake.   
  
It was so loud, it made a piece of paper fall to the ground. Ash noticed it and picked it up, reading it:  
  
"We got your mommy. If you ever want to see her again, surrender the Pokemon. Viridian City. You have until the end of the day. If your not here, she will be punished…"  
  
-  
  
24 Hours Later  
  
-  
  
Gary was walking in the Viridian Forest, having passed the city quite some time ago. He had four PokeBalls on his belt, which meant that he captured at least 3 more Pokemon.  
  
He was proud of his achievement, but knew he wanted to use the Pokemon his grandfather gave to that urchin of a boy. He didn't even know what kind of Pokemon it was. But he was determined to get it.  
  
"Hey you!"  
  
Gary turned his head slightly as he spied a short boy wearing a large straw hat and a large net. He wore a white tang top and black pants. He wasn't wearing any shoes.  
  
"And who are you?" Gary asked.  
  
"I'm Shigeru, bug catcher expert of the forest! Wanna battle?" the catcher asked.  
  
The spiky haired boy was amused by this, wanting to battle. "Alright, lets go!"  
  
"Go Beedrill!" Shigeru said as he let a large wasp with stingers out of its ball. It was already in its fighter's stance. He thought that his opponent would be frightened of the sheer sight of his bee, but for some reason, he was chuckling.  
  
"Hmm…a new Pokemon. Gotta see this," he said as he whipped out his red PokeDex, "TreDex, what is that Pokemon?"  
  
His device beeped, and showed an image of Beedrill.  
  
-  
  
Beedrill  
  
Stage 3  
  
Bug/Posion  
  
Poison Bee Pokemon  
  
Attacks: Poison Sting  
  
Harden  
  
String Shot  
  
Quick Attack  
  
Level: 18  
  
Description: This Pokemon is a ruthless insect that flies around forests in groups, hunting its prey.  
  
-  
  
Is that all? Gary thought. He expected it to be at a higher level, but a battle was a battle. "Go Charmeleon!"   
  
He sent a red Dino Pokemon out of his PokeBall. It stood on two legs with two muscular arms. Its tail had a burning ember on it, which burned strongly.   
  
-  
  
Charmeleon  
  
Stage 2  
  
Fire/Dragon  
  
Burning Dino Pokemon  
  
Attacks: Ember  
  
Scratch  
  
Flamethrower  
  
Growl  
  
Level: 20  
  
Description: A Pokemon that will viciously attack another with extreme intensity. It has a natural rude attitude.  
  
-  
  
"Charmeleon, finish it."  
  
The Dino Pokemon jumped back, and unleashed a huge stream of fire onto the Bee Pokemon. It burned he Bee's skin and it automatically fell to the ground.  
  
"No, Beedrill!" Shigeru screamed as he approached his fallen Pokemon. He comforted it during its pain.  
  
Gary sneered as he called back Charmeleon. He walked back onto the trail to continue his way.  
  
-  
  
To be continued… 


End file.
